


Reki and Langa fight but then make up because EPSIODE 9 HURT ME AND I CANT WAIT A WEEK

by queenoffishburrito



Category: SK8 the Infinity (Anime)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Canon Related, Confessions, Feels, First Kiss, Hurt/Comfort, Love Confessions, M/M, adam stay away from the children
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 12:08:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29916675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenoffishburrito/pseuds/queenoffishburrito
Summary: Reki and Langa fight then Adam bothers Langa for a bit (fuck adam and his funky creepy self) then Reki and Langa fight again but make up
Relationships: Hasegawa Langa/Kyan Reki
Comments: 8
Kudos: 94





	Reki and Langa fight but then make up because EPSIODE 9 HURT ME AND I CANT WAIT A WEEK

**Author's Note:**

> AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH  
> I saw episode 9 and while I don't have much experience with fanfics other than my support hero deku au (and even than that's not great) and i especially SUCK at writing romance or anything akin to it but episode 9 KILLED ME and i HAD TO WRITE THIS  
> ALso i tried to keep everyone in character and that means youll see adam being creepy (ugh) don't worry though he'll get what's coming
> 
> Also this was kinda inspired by a half dream of mine

“Reki?” 

“Reki?” 

“I’m sorry have you seen a red hair kid? No?”

“Reki!” 

Langa probably looked crazy right now. He had been searching for Reki throughout Cherry and Adam’s match. Nobody had seen Reki since, he probably already left, yet he couldn’t stop trying. 

He has to be somewhere. Right?

“He probably left” Said a high voice from behind. Langa looked down to see Miya. “If he was here than chances are he left already. You’re probably better off going to his house” He said. 

Langa nodded “Thanks” and ran off.

His legs were burning. His broken skateboard felt heavier than normal in his tired arms. With his match against Joe, he should’ve used up most of his energy. But he couldn’t stop. Why? Why did you leave?

He ran towards the exit and passed by the guard looking at his phone. “Excuse me?” he said panting. The guard looked up. “Yeah, how can I help you?” 

“Did a red head pass by?” The guard nodded “Actually yes. Sad looking fellow, gave back his badge” Langa felt frozen. He what? Why would he do that?

The guard looked at him “You ok? You look like you’ve seen a ghost” Langa already felt like he was going to cry. “That badge he gave back, can I have it? Please?” He said trying to keep his composure. The guard looked at him oddly and said “Sorry kid, rules are rules. I can only give one to everybo-“ “Please! I’m begging you! I’ll give it back to you if I don’t give it to him, just please” 

The guard sighed “Fine, fine” he reached into his pocket “Here” and gave him the badge. “Thank you!” Langa practically shouted before sprinting away. He clutched the pin in his hand, tightly. 

‘Reki, what are you not telling me’

Reki really wish he had some other form of transportation right now. 

He hasn’t been all that interested in skateboarding so all he could do right now is walk home. A dumb idea on his part. God he wished he had his drivers licence already. If he had some money on him he could’ve paid for the bus, but S wasn’t the best place to carry money around with you (not just because you had a chance of losing it while skating, but because there’s usually at least 1 pick pocketers in the crowd). Hell he wish he could ride one of those electric bikes like Langa. 

Langa.  
God he messed up. 

It’s his own fault for getting upset. It was his fault for being stubborn and for not entering the tournament. 

Not like he would’ve gotten far in the first place against everyone else.

No matter what he did, no matter how hard he tried it was like he was incapable of getting better. Every time he told himself he could get better, something told him he wouldn’t. Each time he would get up something pushed him right back down. 

He wasn’t anyone special. He couldn’t beat shadow, he would never beat Adam, hell he’s lucky he made it out alive from that beef.  
(He rubbed his arms as a phantom pain passed by)

He wasn’t special. He knows that now.

“-eki!”

He’ll never be good enough. Not as Langa. Not as anyone else.

“Reki!” 

Oh god.

He considered running away but just hearing Langa’s voice he felt rooted in place. Resentfully, Reki brought himself to turn around but his eyes were trained to the ground.

“Reki!” Langa said having finally caught up with the him. He sounded out of breath and way too cheerful. “What do you want?” Any trace of a smile on his face was now gone seeing his friend’s dull expression.

“Reki why’d you leave? I’ve been looking everywhere for you! I asked the guard if he’d seen you and he said you gave back your badge. Why would you do that?” Langa asked. Reki cotninued to stare at his feet “Isn’t it obvious? I’m done, I’m done with S, I’m done with skating”. 

Langa shook his head “How is that supposed to be obvious? Nothing is obvious with you lately!” he was starting to sound desperate. Reki just rolled his eyes. “What’s gotten into you? Reki, please, just tell me what’s going on” 

Ok now he was starting to get fed up, tears he tried to fight back weren’t stopping “Just forget about it! Go back to the tournament and leave me alone, I don’t care anyways” He shouted “But I don’t want to! Not if you won’t be there!” He caved. Reki looked up to face Langa and saw his face determined and puffed up, like a child throwing a fit. 

“Really now? You don’t want to skate against Adam like you’ve been saying you wanted to this whole time? You don’t want to put yourself in danger again and, I don’t know, try skating off a cliff for the thrill?” You’re going too far.

Langa didn’t seem to take offense “No, actually. I don’t. I don’t want to skate against Adam. Not if it means hurting you” Reki made an ‘ugh’ sound. “I already told you, I don’t care, go do what you want” he said.

“But I don’t want to! I don’t want to be in this tournament. I want to skate with you!” he tried putting on a smile in hopes of consoling Reki, but if anything it only seemed to darken his mood. “It’s too late for that, and even if I could join I still wouldn’t get far, we’re not in the same league”

Langa just looked confused “Not in the same league? Reki what’s going on?” Yeah, now he was really pissed. “I told you forget about! Just go back!” He practically shouted. “And I told you I don’t want to! I don’t want to be in this tournament! What I want is to leave this place and for you to tell me what’s going on through your mind” The two were yelling so loudly Reki wondered whether or not people could hear them (probably not but still)

Now Reki was taken aback “Don’t you dare throw this tournament out the window! You gotten this far and if you are thinking about throwing this all away then you’re stupider than you realise” Hit a nerve “I don’t need you to do that! I don’t want you to do that! I don’t need your pity, I don’t need any of this! What I need is for you to go away!” 

Now this is where Langa finally broke. Tears that had been pricking the blue haired boys eyes had finally starting falling, hard. He started quaking, breathing becoming irrational. Reki wouldn’t admit it but in the back of his mind he felt a bit happy seeing Langa this upset. 

As Reki turned around, he heard Langa call out “Reki”. It was soft and sounded so shattered. But he ignored it, no matter how heart wrenching it sounded. He just didn’t want to deal with this right now. 

He just wanted to be alone.

Adam wasn’t having fun.

The match between Miya and Tadashi was close. While Miya was a prodigy, and had a knack for amazing tricks, so did Tadashi albeit not as showy as Miya was at times. On top of that he had far more experience than the middle schooler.

His match with Cherry wasn’t at all thrilling, and now he had to watch these two knowing the possibilities if Tadashi won? He needed a distraction.

Speaking of which…

Puffy eyed and beautiful, there he came!

His Eve!

Langa didn’t know how long he had been crying for, but long enough that by the time he had returned, Snake and Miya’s match had already started. 

Though he couldn’t bring himself to pay attention. He couldn’t get Reki out of his head. He clenched his broken skateboard and tried to keep himself from crying in the middle of a crowd. He shouldn't have come back down. He had to move away. Finding a more secluded spot, he thought he could sit down and be alone, but fate had other plans for him. 

“Ohhh snooow~” Ugh.

Adam approached the blue haired teen. “Ohh, what’s the matter? Sad we still haven’t had our match yet?~” He crouched down and titled the boy’s face up. “Well don’t worry, we’ll get our chance later, just be patient~” He ran a hand across his cheek and smiled only to be swatted away like a fly. Though Adam just chuckled as the teen stood up and moved away.

“Aww, don’t leave me now! We’re having fun!~ We’re talking, discussing plans for our future together!” He smiled. 

The teen had a look of disgust which only fueled the fire. “I don’t want to talk right now” The masked man gave him an endearing look “Really? You don’t want to tell me what’s the matter?” The man sat down and patted the ground next to him. “Come on, tell me what’s on your mind”

Langa just took a step back. Although he really did want to talk to somebody right now… God was he really going to talk about his problems with this creep? The guy smiled at him which only unnerved him more.

No he was not. 

At least not about everything.

“It’s nothing- really. I just-“ He took a breathe “I’m fine. I just don’t feel like skating right now” Which was the truth.

Adam got out his cigarette case “Well not now no, but later on when it’s you against me, you’ll have plenty of energy to skate!” he grabbed one and began lighting it. Langa shook his head “No, I don’t want to race. I don’t want to be in this tournament anymore.

Now this is really set Adam off. His open cigarette case fell out his lap as he stood up, his cigarette in his mouth fell out and he clutched his lighter in angry “What?!” he shouted at the teen. Langa remained unphased at the older man’s over reaction. While Adam looked like he was in a full-blown panic, Langa looked calmer than ever.  
Sad and calm.

Trying to control his tone he asked, “And why don’t you want to be in tournament?” He asked trying to fake a smile. Langa just glanced to the side “I just don’t, it’s nothing” 

Ugh, teenagers. Why can’t they just say what’s on their mind instead of having to get everyone to guess what’s wrong with them?

“Are you tired? I know that match with Joe took up a lot of energy, would you like a massage~?” He asked, walking behind the kid making a grabbing motion and trying to sound coy to hopefully get him to react. 

“No it’s ok. I still have energy” He really didn’t. Not physically, especially after having to run after Reki, as well as mentally and emotionally. He looked down at his hands and did his best to dodge the creepy older man. 

Dammit. What the hell is bothering him? He tried scanning around, searching the kid, trying to pick up on some type of clue, and noticed at the broken board on the ground.  
He turned to face the kid “Ah, is it because you broke your skateboard?” His shoulders tensed. “No… Not really” Bingo.

“Oh snow~ How sweet and so sad. I get it, a skater’s board means a lot to them! It’s truly a precious thing, especially when we get them made specially for us. However things break, and sometimes we have to say goodbye to our precious possessions!” he leaned down picked up a small broken piece of the board that had been lying down. This seemed to trigger a nerve “Give that back!”

Langa tried to grab it back, but Adam with his long snake like arms held it up and kept stepping away. As Langa tried to fight him, the man grabbed the teens hand with his free one “That’s the spirit! Dance with me my Snow!” 

Ok Langa was not having this. With what arm strength he had left, he had punched Adam as hard as he could in the gut. As he was caught off guard he grabbed the broken piece and moved back to pick up the other part.

While Adam was always welcomed to pain, this certainly caught him off guard. Grabbing his stomach he looked up and noticed the teen was leaving. Try not to sounded winded he called back “Wait don’t leave me Eve!” And went to go after the teen.

Langa was fed up. Fed up of this creepy dude’s creepy advancements. He wanted to go home.  
“Leave me be! I’m going home” he said exasperated.

God this kid really was an odd one. Odd, intriguing, and beautiful. “If it’s any consolation I can make you one just like th-“ “I don’t want you to!” He yelled back.

“Then I can have it repaired for-“ “Absolutely not! The only one who’s allowed to touch or fix my skateboard is Reki!” Langa shouted, fed up with everything.

Ohhh?~ Interesting.  
“Who’s Reki?” Realising what he said, Langa tried to make a break for it but Adam just stood in his way. “come ooon~” He said, “Tell me, I don’t like it when people keep secrets from me~ Now who is this Reki? What’s he like?”

Langa looked at the man, did he seriously forget? “You don’t remember? Reki, redhead, wears a headband?” The man titled his head. “Doesn’t ring a bell” the man said. Any panic Langa felt before was gone, in it’s steed was anger “Are you serious?! You fought against him in a beef! You fought him and said if he lost you’d have to fight me!” The man seemed to ponder for a bit before going “Ah yes! That’s right! The one always following you! So I take it he’s the one that made your board?”

Langa felt like hitting this man with the splintering side of his broken skateboard but chose not to knowing he’d probably get off on it (‘fucking sadist’)

“Unbelievable! You don’t even care about the people you race against!” Adam shook his head. “That’s not true, I care about you!~” He said approaching the teen.  
Langa’s face looked stoic, angry, like he was seconds away from snapping (though honestly he already snapped a while ago)

Adam’s smiled faltered. “My lovely eve-“ “don’t call me that” “My lovely snow-“ “Not better” The boy said through his teeth. 

The older man sighed. “Look, I don’t know what happened with you and this ‘Reki’ but you can’t give up something as important as, oh, this competition or skateboarding, just because of him. You have to move on! And focusing on what you love makes it easier!” He said resting his hand on his face. 

“That’s the thing. I don’t want to skate unless it’s with him. Unless he’s here. But now he hates me. Now he hates skating… And now I feel like I’m starting to hate it too” Langa turned away, feeling the tears building in the back of his eyes. Trying to keep himself from trembling again.

‘Oh is he actually crying?’ Unequipped, unprepared, not knowing how to deal with all these emotions Adam took a step back from the kid. ‘Aunties help I’m not prepared to deal with this’

As if on cue he could hear the shouting of the crowd. Who won, Adam will have to go back and see. He sighed.  
“I have to return to check the results. But as for you and you little friend Kiki-“ “Reki” The man rolled his eyes “Right, you can’t be sure he hates you. Angry maybe, but when somebody hates you the signs are very clear” The teen stopped quivering at that. 

‘Oh thank god that worked’ Adam thought. The sound of the crowd brought him back to his senses, and he composed himself as quickly as possible. “I’ll see you again, snow~” he sent a waved goodbye, but the teen already ran off. A looked of purpose on his face as he dashed into the night. 

Adam was thinking about the blue haired boy. About his reaction to his board being snatched, about the fury when he forgot who his friend was. The pain and sadness spread across his face.

He chuckled ‘I guess that’s what real love looks like’ he sighed pleasantly and smiled “How I want it so~” He said to himself.

It was dark outside but Langa knew where he was going. He wished he had taken his motorbike with him but since shadow drove them all it wasn’t like he could do anything about it. 

It didn’t matter anyways. He’s here.

Reki yawned. He’s been home for over an hour and instead of going to his room and going to bed like he wanted to, he spent his entire time fighting to get his twin sisters to go to bed. Though life seemed to hate him because a loud knock was heard at the door. In a panic he rushed to the door hoping his sisters were still asleep and to go tell the person that whatever they wanted to possibly come back another in the morning.

Although when he opened it he felt like just slamming the door shut. 

“Re-“ Reki put a finger to his lips and cut off his ‘friend’ “Shhhhh!!!!” 

“Rek-“ “SHHHHHH!”

“R-“ “SHHHHHHH!” Langa looked like a confused and lost puppy. Reki began to whisper shout “I am in no mood nor position to talk right now. I just emerged from battling my little sisters to bed, so unless you want to deal with that I suggest you leave”

“Re-“ “Goodbye Langa”

And Reki shut the door in the most (quietly) passive aggressive way possible.

This didn’t deter Langa though.

Once he finally entered his room he noticed his badge sitting on the floor of his room only to see his window left open like an idiot. Annoyed he grabbed the badge and threw it back out the window

He seemed to throw it a bit too far because Langa ran off to go search for it.

Reki chuckled, closed the window and got into bed.

10 minutes later a tap on his window.

And another.

And another.

He was throwing pebbles at his window. 

‘Just ignore it, you live in a house with 3 younger sisters, you can sleep with a little noise in the background’ he thought.

His phone vibrated on his desk. 

Ignore it. 

It kept vibrating.

Again. And again. And again. 

Somehow it vibrated itself off the desk. Frustrated he picked up the phone to see Langa continuously spamming him letters and dumb messages to try to get him to look at his phone. He could’ve just blocked his number or turn off his ringer like any rational person but Reki was too pissed.

‘Shouldn’t you be watching Miya skate right now?’

‘Miya’s match was a while ago’  
…  
‘Besides, I’m done with the tournament’

“What?” Reki said to himself. Ok this was it.

He opened his windows and said “Why would you do that? This is an opportunity, don’t you want to fight against Adam again?”

Langa grimaced “I don’t even want to be anywhere near him. Besides, I told I don’t want to unless you’re there!” His voice was starting to get louder. 

“Shsh- shut up! I told you my sisters are sleeping!” Reki said trying to control his own volume.  
“And I don’t care! Hell I don’t care if this entire neighbourhood wakes! I can deal with it!” Langa raised his arms and gave Reki a look as if to say, ‘What are you going to do about it?’ Before morphing into one more serious “We’re talking about this. Now”

Reki turned his back and grabbed his face in frustration before sighing “fine. Let’s go somewhere quiet”

The two walked in silence before finding a secluded park.

Before Langa could even say anything Reki said “What do you want? Also make sure you hurry this up, I want to go to sleep already” Langa tried not to look annoyed. He replied “I already told you, I want to know what’s going on in your head. Something’s bothering you and I want you to tell me”

Reki shuffled his feet “I already told you, just forget-“ “No! No I won’t! You think this is something I can just go home and forget about? How can I just go on with my life like nothing’s wrong while my friend is very clearly upset? You act like it’s no big deal, but it is! It keeps me up at night, it prevents me from having fun” Reki rolled his eyes “Well that’s your issue not mine”

Langa scoffed and covered his mouth trying to find words but never none ever escaping. Reki sighed “Look if your mood is being effected because of me then that’s on you. If you aren’t having fun then that’s on you. I’m not preventing you from anything. You could’ve been having the time of your life right now! Skating and watching others, but no, you chose to come here”

Langa raised his hands in frustration “Have I not been saying it enough? Do I need to keep repeating myself? I told you! I don’t want to skate unless you’re there!”

“And I told you, that I don’t want to be there!! And, like I said, even if I wanted too it’s too late!!!” Reki shouted. 

“Who cares if it’s too late for the tournament!!?? This tournament isn’t the only chance you’ll have at skating!!! There may not be a competition but that didn’t stop you before!! I don’t want to skate unless I can with you!!!”

Reki made an exasperated groan sound “God could you shut up? You’re getting all upset over something this petty and it’s driving me insane”

“You’re the one to talk! You’ve been acting petty this whole time!! You don’t speak to me anymore, nothing. Not even a hello! You’ve been ignoring me and lying to me about being busy!!” Reki looked away, once again trying to contain his tears. Meanwhile Langa looked like he hadn’t stopped crying since the two fought back at S.

“You’re upset, I’m sorry. But I can’t do anything about it if you don’t tell me what’s bothering you” Langa said trying to steel his voice. 

“I don’t want you to do anything, and I don’t need to tell you anyways” he turned his back. “I’m going home” and started to walk back. Naturally Langa followed

“Did I do something wrong?”

“I’m not telling you”

“Is this about me breaking our promise?”

“Just go away already” Reki said exhausted.

“Well what is it??”

“Nothing! It’s nothing ok!!!” Reki turned back to shout at him before continuing. 

Langa paused. “Does it have anything to do with what you said earlier?” 

This made Reki stop. He considered running for a second.

“You know I’ll just catch up if you run”

Now that made Reki laugh. A brittle, sad laugh.

“Of course you would” He turned and approached the blue haired boy. “Of course you’d catch up! You’re ‘Snow’!!! Super cool!! Super fast!!! You’ll definitely outrun me because you’re leagues ahead of me!!!” Reki practically shouted raising his arms up to prove a point. His words with his fake smile made Langa heart wrench more than ever.

“Reki, you know that’s not tr-“ “Yes it is!!!” Reki cut off Langa, not caring he was shouting at the top of his lungs.

“Yes it is and you know it!!! You’re way better than me and you know it, everyone knows it!!!” Reki started counting his fingers as he began to list things “you’ve had more training than me, more experience than me, you’re stronger, you have more guts than I ever did, you’re a natural! You mastered a trick in week that took me months! Hell you’ve master tricks I can’t even do, and you only started skateboarding MONTHS AGO!!!” 

He tried to wipe away his tears, but they wouldn’t stop “I was the one to teach you, and now I can’t even keep up no matter how much I practice. No matter how hard I try I can’t seem to get better. I’ll never be good enough”

If Langa thought he couldn’t feel worse he was wrong. 

Is that’s what’s been bothering Reki?

Reki did his best to catch his breath “It doesn’t matter anyways. I’m done with this, I’m done with all of this, I don’t want to skate anymore. So just stop trying to convince me, you’re wasting your time”

Langa inhaled “No. No I won’t try to convince you. Because, if you’re not going to skate anymore than neither will I” Reki clenched his teeth. “Stop that”

“Stop what?”

“Stop saying that you’d stop just because I’m not there, that isn’t true, and you know it!”

“It’s true Reki! I don’t want to skate unless you skate too!” Langa retaliated.

“Oh really?” Reki said questioningly “And why should I believe that?” 

“My god have you not been listening” Langa stepped closer to Reki, his voice becoming more and more desperate. “Don’t you understand? What’s the point in skating, hell, what’s the point in anything if you’re not there with me? As much as I enjoy skateboarding, to me it doesn’t matter what we do! I just want to be by your side!” He took a few breaths. Reki felt frozen to his place.

Langa’s tears kept falling as he shouted “You know you keep acting like you don’t matter! Like nobody cares about, but that isn’t true” Reki looked away “Yes it is”

“No it isn’t”

Reki shoved Langa “Yes it is!!! You wouldn’t know it though!!” 

“I wouldn’t know?!” 

“No you wouldn’t! You wouldn’t at all!! Everywhere I go it’s always ‘Oh there’s Snow’s shadow’ or ‘Hey Reki!!! Where’s Langa??!!’ or ‘Who’s that weird redhead with snow??!’ All the time, everywhere I go, nobody even notices me, which would be fine if it weren’t for the fact that they weren’t shoving how better you are in my face, All. The. Damn. Time!” Reki was starting to get hiccups and was desperately trying to control them.

“Who cares what a few people say! Just ignore them!” Reki scoffed “Easy for you to say”

“Reki. You don’t mean anything to these people because they don’t know you-“

“yeah thanks I can tell-“

“But I know you, and you mean everything to me”

Reki paused. “What?” 

Langa continued “I didn’t really have friends in back in Canada, but I never really cared because I had snowboarding. But now I have the best thing I could’ve asked for, I have you”

Reki felt his mind go blank. Whether or not it was because of Langa’s words or because he was starting to dehydrate, Reki’s tears had stopped. Instead, he began to laugh. Though this seemed to make Langa panic.

“What’s so funny?” He asked nervously.

Reki just shook his head and wrapped his arms around Langa. This had caught him off guard making his knees buckle and the two were kneeling as they hugged.

Reki continued to laugh for a bit into Langa’s shoulder before he started to cry again “I feel like I’m going insane? Am I that big of an idiot? Did I get us both this upset for nothing?” 

Langa pulled the two apart momentarily so they could face each other “No you’re not! I’m an idiot, I was ignorant, and I didn’t pay attention when you felt left out, I’m so sorry”

Reki shook his head “No, I ignored you, I was being petty and caused this whole mess for nothing, I’m so sorry” 

The two pressed their foreheads together and laughed. 

Neither of them was sure who leaned first but when the two finally locked lips, it was as if nothing else mattered. Nobody was there expect for them.

Which sadly wasn’t true as eventually the voice of a patrol officer was heard and the two had started running. 

Eventually they lost him, and the two started walking back to Reki’s house. They didn’t say anything because they had nothing else left to say. Reki had said what he needed to, and now he didn’t need to say anything more. Not even when he waved for Langa to come into his room because it was late.

Nothing else was said.

Other than 

“goodnight” 

and

“I love you”

**Author's Note:**

> LALso about the ending, I was going to make it more ambiguous-ish cuz i suck at writing confessions and shit so it would've been VERY heavily implied but not stated cuz i suck at that but while writing i couldn't stop myself so yeah
> 
> Also ngl writing adam was very fun as creepy as he is 
> 
> also idk if ao3 notfies you everytime an author updates/edits a fic but if it does im sorry, i have a bad habbit of only editing after i publish (usually cuz i publish these at like 2 am and am too tired) but i find it's hard to edit/review my mistakes on the ao3 format thingy so i keep going back and forth


End file.
